


library love

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Romance, Ugh, very small one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: a vvvvv small one-shot about draco and hermione! just something that came up in my head. i wanted to dip my feet in this fandom before plunging in, teehee-or in which a library brings together two unlikely lovers, featuring crooked smiles, kisses, and family fun





	library love

Hermione Granger had always been practical. 

 

She thought things out rationally, from different perspectives. Whether the looked at things from a Kantian perspective or a Freudian perspective was besides the point. Hermione was rational. 

 

Except when she did things like this. 

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” She whispered, sweaty after their workout, but trailing soft kisses up his shoulder anyways. The object of her affections, Draco Malfoy, huffed out a laugh as he collapsed on top of her. He stayed like that for a few minutes, panting heavily in sync with her, before slowly pulling out. 

 

“That’s what you always say.” He chided, flopping down onto the bed next to her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, their naked bodies twining together. 

 

It was odd for them to be like this, yet completely natural. 

 

She distinctly remembered their first time getting together like this, when she had been just another one of the victims caught up in the war’s grasp. He had been victimized too, the result of a forced alliance. 

 

“What are you doing here, Granger?” He had asked. She had known something was off immediately by his tone and thought for a few moments. Then it hit her. He hadn’t sounded venomous like he usually did when uttering her name, but rather sounded tired. 

 

“Looking for a good book to read.” She had been surprised by the way she had immediately offered him an answer. “Going to get some coffee as well.” Okay, that part had been unnecessary. 

 

She should have asked him what he was doing, but he had simply tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned against the casing of the opposite bookshelf. He had studied her, as if he was waiting. Confused by his reaction, she turned around. Directly in contrast to her earlier words, she soon found herself pulling out many volumes, thick tomes that would take her a few days to get through. She had balanced the books on her hip before she had realized that the pressure had been alleviated. She had turned in surprise to see Malfoy carry the books casually, as if it was something he had done for forever. 

 

“Keep going. You were looking at that book.” He had pointed at the rune she had been eyeing. Speechless and at a loss for what to say, she had turned back. The afternoon had continued with her selecting novels and him carrying them for her. 

 

“You realize that you don’t have to do this, right? I’m going out for a coffee now, so I’ll be done with the books.” She had said, wondering if his offer to help her was an odd form of him trying to seek her forgiveness. 

 

“I do fancy a cup.” He had said, quirking the corner of his mouth into a crooked smile that completely infuriated her. 

 

Just to upset him, she had led him to a quaint little Muggle establishment, but he had seemed very at ease with the atmosphere and his surroundings. They had made small talk over the coffee, and at the end of their day Hermione had went home feeling more satisfied than ever. 

 

It had continued. Every time she had made her way to that library, he would be there. Sometimes, when they hadn’t been in the mood for coffee, they sat on the comfortable chairs of the library and engaged in heated debates.

 

Days had stretched into weeks, weeks into months…

 

And suddenly she had found herself pressed up against the bookshelves, his lips claiming hers in a scorching, possessive kiss, her hands twined up in his hair. Soon their escapades had gotten more and more heated, forcing them to seek refuge in his house. 

 

And soon, she had fallen in love with him. He had fallen in love with her too. That was what led to her wearing his ring on her finger and his name at the end of hers. 

 

“No, I’m serious! You shouldn’t be here. I was supposed to be getting ready, and the guests will be coming soon.” She pouted, shaking her head at her delectable husband. 

 

“There’s a reason why I love your hormones. It makes you melt into my arms like a teenager.” Malfoy teased as he pressed a long, lingering kiss to his wife’s lips. 

 

“You’ll have to take a shower with me now. And help me get ready.” She huffed. 

 

He wasn’t complaining. For one, he got to worship a bit more of his wife’s beautiful form under the steady spray of the water, and he got to select her dress. He liked to drape her in all sorts of material, in colors of his choosing. (During their earlier years, she had gotten upset for decking her out in Slytherin green, and wore nothing by dresses in Gryffindor red for the next week to get back at him. He hadn’t complained either, red made her look sexy too.) 

 

He selected a navy blue dress and helped her wriggle into it, slowly doing the zip of the back. He brushed away the bushy curls at the nape of her neck and pressed a soft kiss to the creamy skin, and chuckled when she squeaked and swatted him away. 

 

“You’re too much, Malfoy. I already can’t handle one, how am I going to handle two?” Hermione grumbled, her cheeks a dewey sort of pink. With a cheeky grin, Malfoy sank down to one knee and pressed a kiss to the rounding of her belly. “We’re going to drive your mum crazy, aren’t we, little one?” He whispered to his child, and ducked to avoid the hand that his wife swatted at him again. 

 

He got up, and when he was sure that she wouldn’t attack him for encouraging their child’s misbehavior, he took her hand, leading her down the stairs to start the next chapter of their life. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!


End file.
